


Sometimes, accidents happen

by bellfort3



Series: Happy accidents [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Happy Wilbur Soot, Other, Protective Wilbur Soot, They ARE brothers, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, family dyanmics, they are brothers your honor, they are family, tommy thinks of wilbur as a brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellfort3/pseuds/bellfort3
Summary: Wilbur Soot never asked for a sibling.So, why was he getting so emotional over Tommy calling him 'Big Brother Wilbur Soot?'
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Series: Happy accidents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095023
Comments: 50
Kudos: 1088
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ALL! I have once again been peer pressured into writing but it was by lillian_nator so I suppose it is okay.
> 
> The important dialogue is based off the clip below, taken from lillian_nator's tumblr  
> https://clips.twitch.tv/PrettiestJazzyZebraKippa
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and if you do be sure to leave some love!! <3

Wilbur never asked for a sibling.

In fact, if his parents had sat him down one day and said, ‘hey, Wilbur, how would you like it if we had sex again for the purpose of popping out another baby,’ Wilbur would have promptly said, ‘no thanks.’

It wasn’t that he was selfish. In contrast to popular opinion, not every only child is a greedy, self-centered brat. It was just that Wilbur liked how it was now. He liked living in his small house with his parents and pet dog. He liked having his own room and his own bathroom. He liked that he was able to ask his parents for things without the incessant fear of money. He liked how his parents could almost always attend his events. He liked his family the way it was, so why would he opt to change it if given the choice? 

So, that’s how it went throughout Wilbur’s childhood: Wilbur’s parents never asked and Wilbur never brought it up. Thus, Wilbur stayed an only child. 

But we all know some accidents happen. 

“Wait, I’m in D2, Wilbur, where are you?” Tommy asked, his voice a childish whine. The four of them, them being Tommy, Wilbur, Phil, and Tubbo, were currently playing Rust for the first time on a brand new server. And as Tommy always acted when it came to new things, he was clinging to Wilbur like a lost puppy for guidance. 

Wilbur directed his character down a steep incline of rocks. “I’m in D2 as well,” he responded. 

“No way,” Tommy said back in more a mocking tone. Tommy tended to do that whenever he got bored, Wilbur noticed. “I’m holding a sword of fire.”

“I’m holding a sword of fire as well,” Wilbur said matter-of-factly. 

“Oh my god, Wilbur, we’re like brothers,” Tommy commented out of nowhere. 

Wilbur hid his spluttering behind the shuffling of things on his desk. This was Tommy’s new thing-randomly stating that he and Wilbur were brothers. Ever since Wilbur had brought up the Sleepy Bois Inc Family Dynamic, Tommy has been somewhat infatuated with the idea of being ‘related’ to him and Techno. He had stayed online after that stream just to ask Wilbur more about it, eating up the fan theory like candy. Part of him wondered why-was it because he was an only child? Wilbur was an only child too, but the idea of a sibling hadn’t been super enticing until he had grown up and realized how lonely the adult world could be. Was it becau _s_ e it was him and Techno _specifically?_ That Wilbur could understand, I mean, who wouldn’t want to be related to Technoblade? 

“We’re like brothers, Wilbur,” Tommy repeated, somewhat sharper this time. It was less of a joke and a mockery and more of a factual statement. “Where’s Big Brother Wilbur Soot?”

“You’re going to make me cry.” The words were out of his mouth before he could even think to bite his tongue. 

But it wasn’t a lie. Have you ever been hit with a realization so hard and so suddenly that it rocked your entire being? Shook you to your core? Because the thought that maybe, just maybe, Tommy was so fascinated with the idea of being related to the Sleepy Bois wasn’t because of Phil, wasn’t because of Techno, but because of him? Could it be that the reason Tommy was so captivated by the concept was because of him? 

Wilbur almost didn’t want to believe it, but how much longer could he deny a fact that was so obviously true? He couldn’t just keep sweeping the evidence under the rug and continuing his cleaning day, not when the evidence crawled out and slapped him in the face in the form of the words ‘Big Brother Wilbur Soot.’

But Wilbur also didn’t want to get hurt. There was no telling what Tommy could do with the amount of power he held in his hands right now. 

The rest of the Rust stream passed without further incident. Around the one hour mark, Wilbur and Tommy got separated and now Wilbur was in the company of Tubbo and they were starting to build their respective houses. Well, Tubbo was building. Wilbur was more just going through the motions, mind busy elsewhere. 

His whole life, Wilbur had been an only child, been fine with it even! He had never felt the desire for a sibling, but had never felt empty or alone either. He had always been content-just him, his parents, and his late dog. So, why was he aching now?

_ Ping!  _ “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Tommy,” Tubbo greeted. “Are you heading out?”

“Yeah,” Tommy breathed out. “I’m going to record with Big Q. Just wanted to say bye. Wilbur is it okay if I raid you?”

Being addressed snapped Wilbur out of his thoughts. “Sure, Tommy, that’s fine. I might not be live for much longer but…”

Tommy hummed. “Well, too late. Enjoy your additional 170k viewers, Big Dubs! I’ll speak to you both again soon. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Tommy.’

“Goodnight, Toms.”

The call  _ pinged! _ again, signaling that Tommy had left the call. Wilbur let his eyes drift over to the chat, watching as it flooded with incoming Tommy viewers. The red and back  **RAID** emote blew past, everyone announcing their presence. 

“Hello,  _ Inniters, _ ” Wilbur welcomed them with a good-natured chuckle. “I hope you enjoyed Tommy’s stream. Something new from him, eh? Anyway, I’m just playing building a house here with the old Tubbster. Feel free to stick around or go to Tubbo’s stream. I won’t be live for more than another ten minutes.”

True to his word, Wilbur ended his stream ten minutes later, sending all of his and Tommy’s collective viewers over to Tubbo’s chat for the evening. Once all three of his monitors had darkened, did Wilbur finally let himself relax. He deflated, going limp in his chair. His chest felt heavy, but not painful. It was more of a gentle squeeze than say, someone dropping an anvil on his ribcage and leaving him to flail. It was reassuring in the sense that his body was telling him that what he felt was real.

But what was he feeling, exactly? Guilty? Anxious? Lonely? Homesick? 

_ Homesick.  _

Wilbur smiled softly in the darkness of his bedroom. 

Sometimes, accidents happen and you find yourself with a little brother that is eight years younger than you and born from another mother entirely. 

Sometimes, you wish accidents hadn’t been accidents at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur had gotten used to the ache in his chest. 
> 
> Until he and Tommy are in a private call and Tommy calls him 'Big Brother Wilbur Soot,' Wilbur had been used to it. 
> 
> So, why does it suddenly hurt so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't think I would be back with a part 2 so soon did you? Think again!
> 
> But for real, big thanks to the wonderful AdharaRaine for leaving such amazing suggestions in the comments section. They alone really inspired this second part.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy <3

Wilbur had gotten used to this ache in his chest.

He called it ‘the hole’ even though he knew it had a more proper name. The hole was always there, a waning presence in the space between his heart and lungs. Most of the time it was docile, but sometimes it would grow and expand, devouring his insides until he couldn’t feel anything besides  _ wrong.  _ It wasn’t painful, just dizzying and uncomfortable. It felt a lot like waking up in a place you didn’t remember falling asleep in. 

The hole hadn’t always been there. In fact, he could distinctly remember the first time he felt it. It had been the morning after his Rust stream with Tommy, Phil, and Tubbo. He’d gone to bed feeling heavy and warm, just to wake up feeling hollow and empty. It was disorientating, to say the least.

Three days have passed now since the Rust stream. Wilbur woke up feeling fine, but more often than not, he would find himself crawling into bed while the gaping hole in his chest ate away at him. Usually, the feeling would start around 10 pm, when Wilbur got the notification that Tommy had gone live. Wilbur would watch it attentively, the whole time, the hole growing in size. 

Wilbur wasn’t stupid. He could be oblivious at times, but he wasn’t stupid. He was well aware of the hole and its connotation. He knew why it had spawned and why it continued to drain him. But fear, the fear of being  _ wrong _ , was much scarier than being eaten alive by the hole. 

_ Ping!  _ “Wilbur!”   
  


Wilbur couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. “Hello, Tommy.”

There was scuffling on the other end of the line as Tommy got himself settled in his gaming chair for the long haul. They were about to do a recording for Wilbur’s channel titled,  _ “I try to teach TommyInnit how to play Geoguesser and take over the world.” _

“How are you, Big Dubs?” Tommy asked, adjusting his mic. 

Already, Wilbur was starting to ache. His limbs felt heavy as he pulled himself closer to his computer desk, arms sluggish to control the keyboard and mouse. “I’m doing okay. How are you?”

Tommy made an indignant sound. “Just ‘okay?’”

Wilbur shrugged even though he knew Tommy couldn’t see him. “Been a rough few days. I haven’t been feeling too well.”

“Well, we can’t be having that, not if we’re going to record,” Tommy said matter-of-factly. “Do you want to reschedule?”

Wilbur dismissed the suggestion. “Nah, it’s fine. It’s more of an  _ emotional _ don’t feel good anyway.”

Tommy was quiet for a moment, probably trying to figure out what Wilbur meant. “Oh,” he finally muttered. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Warmth exploded throughout Wilbur’s chest, temporarily disbanding the cold of the hole that seeped into his bones. “Just be extra sweet to me today because I need validation,” he joked. 

“ _ Okay,”  _ Tommy snorted and Wilbur heard the telltale hum of his monitors as he booted them up. “Whatever you want,  _ Big Brother Wilbur Soot.” _

And just as quickly as the cold had fled, it came rushing back in full force. The breath was knocked from Wilbur’s lungs and he choked, stifling a cough into his fist. The hole was wrenched wide open like a gaping jaw yearning for food. His insides collapsed, leaving him feeling hollow and empty. He struggled to regain his breath, to gather his composure, over the sheer weight that had been thrown upon his shoulders. It felt like he was imploding, like his entire being was being sucked into the hole and he would cease to exist as he once had. 

_ Was this it?  _ Wilbur wondered to himself, curling into a ball in his chair.  _ Will the hole destroy me before the fear does? _

“Wilbur? Wilbur, are you there?” 

Tommy’s voice broke through the static clouding Wilbur’s brain. The brunette squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to focus on Tommy and allow him to pull him from his hysteria. 

“Y-yeah,” Wilbur was finally able to spit out after a few seconds of gasping for air. Never had the hole caused pain. Never had the hole hurt so bad. 

“Are you okay?” Tommy asked, voice uncharacteristically gentle. He sounded genuinely concerned. “It sounded like you were dying there for a second.”

Wilbur chuckled awkwardly, grimacing when it made his chest and stomach clench painfully. “No, I’m all good, Toms.”

A beat of silence. 

“Was it something I said?” Tommy asked quietly. 

Alarm bells blared inside of Wilbur’s skull. “No, I-”

“Is it because I called you ‘Big Brother Wilbur Soot?’ Because I can stop if that makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, Tommy, no,” Wilbur interrupted, talking over the pain in his chest, over the fear in his heart. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable. It makes me feel things, but it doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” 

“Oh.”

Wilbur took a deep breath. “It means a lot to me if you didn’t know.”  _ It pains me how much it means to me. _

“Oh,” Tommy said again. “I..I thought…”

“You thought it was just a fan theory, yeah, I get it. I know you only started saying it as a bit, but somehow, somewhere along the way, it felt  _ real _ ,” Wilbur murmured. “It felt real to me, at least.”

Tommy made a small noise, somewhere between a hum and sigh. “No, no, no,” he said softly, placatingly. “It feels real to me too. It’s always felt real, even before the stupid fan theory. If you must know, I’ve always wanted an older brother. It gets lonely being an only child sometimes, especially in an industry like this. I have no one to look up to except my boomer parents who are really no help when it comes to this stuff. But you? Well, you’re the closest thing I have to that.”

Wilbur didn’t realize he was crying until a teardrop landed on his keyboard. He swiped at his eyes, too relieved to feel embarrassed. The hole in his chest had closed, the gaping jaw snapping shut. It had been fed, after three long days of starvation, it had been fed. No longer did it feel like the hole was sucking him dry, devouring all of his insides and leaving him a hollow, empty shell. No longer did he feel cold past his bones, shivering in a way that couldn’t be suppressed. In the absence of the hole, he felt warm and full, almost to the point of overflowing. 

Overflowing with what exactly? Joy? Relief? Contentment? Belonging?

_ Belonging.  _

Wilbur grinned so hard his cheeks ached. “Thank you, Tommy,” he whispers, not sure what else to say. He could go on a tangent similar to Tommy’s, but no matter what he said or how it said it, he knew he would never be able to communicate how he truly felt in that moment. 

Tommy spluttered. “‘T-thank you?’ What are you thanking me for?”

_ I’m thanking you for letting me in. I’m thanking you for allowing me to be more than just a friend to you. I’m thanking you for giving me a role I thought I’d never fulfill. I’m thanking you for being my little brother.  _

Wilbur sniffled through a laugh. “Thanks for ‘adopting’ me, I guess.”

“What?” Tommy cried, incredulous. “ _ I _ did not adopt  _ you.  _ Are you stupid? That’s not how it works, dickhead. Haven’t you read the fan theories? Philza Minecraft is the dad, you and Techno are twins but Techno is older by like two minutes or something, and I’m the youngest.  _ Phil _ adopted  _ us.” _

Wilbur rolled his eyes as he moved to start setting up his recording equipment. It was obvious that Tommy didn’t understand what he meant.

“No, no,” Wilbur stopped him from explaining the Sleepy Bois Inc Family Dynamic even further. “I meant, thank you for adopting me as your older brother. Like, thanks for choosing me.”

“Oh. Ohhh,” Tommy mused. “Well, yeah, who else would I pick?”

Wilbur’s heart seized. If he hadn’t already been crying that would have been enough to send him over the edge. 

“Aww, Little Brother Tommy. Aww.”

“Stop ‘awwing’ me, dickhead. Are we gonna record or not? I have college in the morning, you know.”

“Oh, shit. Fuck, I forgot about that. Sorry, Little Brother Tommy.”

“Stop that or I will literally unadopt you out of spite.”

“Annnd that’s going in the Quote Book.”


End file.
